Halo 3: Kotana
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Clean and highly charitable. Hold Cortana.


.The principal sent the banshee to a senior charity. He found the opening of the hive. (In the cooperative, Thel'Vadam will follow the chieftain and land his banshee next to Banshee in Spartan)

Sheriff Avery Young JohnsonCOM: "The Chief, I will revolve around our survivors and return to dawn."

The chief fell from a hole above to a wide platform ('Vadam followed him at the cooperative)

JohnsonCOM: "The arbitrator will do the same for the elite."

(Cooperative change) JohnsonCOM: "The captain will do the same thing with the elite."

The chieftain took off some of the organic material stuck to the boots.

JohnsonCOM: "Cortana is somewhere..."

rampant

Graverobber.

The chief began his journey through the hive and killed any flood on his road.

Gravemind (Gravemind Moment): "My enemy's child, why are you coming? I don't offer forgiveness: the father's sin is passed on to his son."

The chief put down a door.

Cortana (Cortana Moments): (strange mix of pain and mental illness laughter)

The chiefs passed the area where the high-level conference hall was once. Further exploring, the chief went to an outside place where he found a crashed but complete skeleton, possibly from In Amber Clad.

Cortana (from the speaker in the crashed Pelican): "I ran, trying to stay hidden, but not escaping! He forced me, wrapped me up... and then let me close."

As the chief goes deep into the hive.

Gravemind (Gravemind Moment): "Of course, you come to her... we are together now. Two bodies, in a grave..."

Cortana: (Remote) "Collection of lies; this is all of mine! Stolen thoughts and memories!"

Gravemind (Gravemind Moment): (Curious) "However, maybe part of her... still exists?" (crazy laughter, fade into Cortana's voice)

Cortana: (crazy laughter)

In the large room where the Tilt skull is located, the terminal can be activated, but does not count towards the achievements of the marathon man. If activated, it will display another Cortana Moment.

Cortana (terminal): "This is the coin's fault! I want to make you strong and keep you safe... (lower the tone) I am sorry, I can't..."

Cortana began to show signs of embarrassment.

Cortana: (just like good, there seems nothing wrong) "Can I talk to you?... What is your name? Nice to meet you!... Do you like games? I Also."

The chiefs fought through a narrower flood-contaminated tunnel.

Cortana: (distracted and scared) "I am just the shadow of my mother... Don't look at me, don't listen! I am not a former person..."

When the chief is approaching a large room (the route to the top reactor room):

Gravemind (Gravemind Moment): (angry) "Time taught me patience! But, in the new freedom, the sun, I will know everything I have!"

The chieftain continued to travel to the reactor room.

Cortana (Cortana Moment): (panic, her voice is slightly distorted) "I am on the edge of the abyss. I have seen your future, I have learned it!"

Cortana's image suddenly turned green. She grabbed her head and writhed in pain.

Gravemind (Gravemind Moment): (Angrily) "Submit! End her torture and myself!"

The chief entered the reactor room through a tunnel full of bones and skulls. He saw one of the four reactor towers failing and overloading. The chief passed through the reactor room and then came out from the other side of the door. He entered another corridor.

Cortana (Cortana Moment): (panic, slightly distorted) "No more sorrow, no more anger, no more swearing!" (refers to the three main stages of 猖獗.)

Gravemind (Gravemind Moment): (Enraged) "You will tell me what she is hiding... or I will have a meal for your bones!"

The chieftain began to walk to the end of the corridor.

Cortana (Cortana Moment): (Speaking in a calm, distorted, monotonous voice, like being brainwashed. Her image is green.) "This is UNSC AI serial number CTN 0452-9. I am your all sinful monument. ""

The chief rushed to the end of the corridor and entered the temple of the former temple. There, he found Cortana lying in a stagnant state on the central podium. He slammed the shield until it eventually failed. Cut into black.

Cortana: (weak) "You found me."

The master is close to the team of Cortana. Artificial intelligence lay pitifully on the podium with pain and shame on his face. The animation code that usually flows through her skin does not exist.

Cortana: (weak) "But I am so wrong... inappropriate. You may not be able to..."

The chieftain is next to Cortana.

The main person in charge, John-117: "You know me. When I make a promise..."

Cortana looked up at the chief. She began to shine.

Cortana: "You... keep it. (She looks up, it sounds interesting.) I know how to choose them."

John-117: "Lucky me. Do you still have it?"

Cortana slowly got up. Like her, she began to become brighter, and the lines of code and equations began to fall on her surface again. She opens the palm of her hand and displays the indexed hologram above.

Cortana: "The activation index of the first Halo ring. I hung a souvenir... just in case. (She looks around) has an escape plan?"

The chieftain stood up again.

John-117: "I thought I would try to shoot out - mix it up."

The chief removed the old data chip from Kotana from the helmet and placed it in front of her. Cortana touches its core and uploads itself to the chip. The chief finally inserted Cortana back into his armor.

Cortana: (jokingly) "Just down your head... now we are both here, remember."

Nor is it the wrath of hell...

Shoot your way out.

Cortana: (weak) "Emirates, let me leave this place. I... I don't want to stay."

The chief returned to the corridor.

Gravemind (Gravemind Moment): (Roaring) "Now, finally, I understand! Her secret is revealed!"

The principal returned to the reactor room. Now realize that Cortana has an index of flood troops to start attacking. The chief stood in his position and defeated them.

Cortana: (weak) "We need to buy some time. This reactor... starts a chain reaction. Destroys high philanthropy."

The director went to the center of the reactor room and entered the main control unit to expose the remaining three reactor towers. A new flood flooded into the reactor room and tried to stop the chief. However, he successfully destroyed all three reactor towers.

Gravemind: (painfully snarling)

The alarm growls. The explosion broke out inside the reactor room.

Cortana: "You are hurt, Chief. But not long. We need to go to Halo - to destroy the flood once and for all."

The chiefs left the reactor room and raced through a high charity, and are now rapidly collapsing.

If the chief needs too long:

Cortana: "The explosion just let us quit! I will mark it on your HUD, Chief, go!"

When the chief arrives at the midway point of the escape:

Cortana: "Analysis of the future route... I have figured it out. Go ahead. I will update your HUD as soon as possible."

The chief arrived in a closed corridor.

Cortana: "The corridors in front have collapsed. I will find another way, Chief; be careful."

Either

Cortana: "The corridor that goes beyond this has collapsed. I am looking for alternatives. Be careful."

If the chief still can't find a way out:

Cortana: "There, the chief, enter the maintenance tunnel."

The chieftain found the way back...

Cortana: "I have a friendly connection! Who will be crazy here?"

The chieftain and Cortana found that Arbiter was fighting a flood with a flamethrower (occasionally, Thel would use his energy sword).

Cortana: (amused) "Wait, you two are doing very well? What have I done after I left...?"

The chieftain and 'Vadam clear the direct area of the remaining floods and then go outside.

The chief and arbitrator was discovered by the CEO of the company earlier. Chief uploaded Cortana to Pelican's holotank and started the engine. One of Gravemind's tentacles reached the spacecraft, but the heat from the thrust forced it to retreat. Take off and smoke gently from the left engine. The tentacle came back and tried to trap the spacecraft, but he pulled its grip. Reluctantly escape, because the high-character reactors became critical and consumed asteroids in large-scale explosions.鹈鹕 Go to the new Halo ring.


End file.
